The present invention disclosed herein relates to a no-puncture bullet-proof tire, and more particularly, to a no-puncture bullet-proof tire which can prevent a puncture, a tear or a rupture of a tire by a nail, a reinforcing bar piece, a steel plate piece, a bullet, or other various kinds of fragments, and can enable a vehicle to safely run at a high speed of about 100 kilometers or more per hour under a high temperature environment of about 60° C. or more and a low temperature environment of about −60° C. or less, by filling the inside of the tire with a mixture of silicon rubber and spherical Ethylene Vinyl Acetate (EVA) foam without an air pressure.
Generally, an axle of a vehicle running on streets is equipped with wheels rotated by a driving force generated by and transmitted from an engine when the engine operates. The wheels are equipped with tires that support the weight of a vehicle, alleviate an impact from a road, and transmit a driving force from an engine, a braking force, and a steering force to a road surface, maintaining the run of a vehicle. Such tires are classified into tube-embedded tires with a tube to keep air pressure and tubeless tires without a tube embedded therein.
Meanwhile, when a tire is punctured or is torn while a vehicle runs, a vehicle may lose balance and steering ability, and then may rear-end or may roll over into a large accident. In other words, when a puncture occurs, a vehicle may suddenly tilt toward the side of the punctured wheel and may undergo a standing wave phenomenon that causes the shaking of a rear part of the tire like a wave and reduces ride comfort and increases a frictional heat, causing the rupture of the tire. This may lead to additional secondary, tertiary and even higher order of accidents, interrupting safe driving.
Accordingly, in order to prevent the standing wave phenomenon, a tire injected with silica that is a liquid adhesive is once developed. However, even though the tire can avoid punctures that may be caused by a nail or fragment having a diameter of about 7 mm or less, the tire was not free from punctures caused by a larger nail or reinforcing bar having a diameter is about 7 mm or more. Also, since the technique is only applied to the tire-tread, there is a limitation in that the sidewall of a tire still risks a danger of puncture. Moreover, when an object that is not cylindrical like a nail but is planar like an iron plate or a knife is stuck in the tire, silica leaks and thus the tire has to be replaced. Meanwhile, an airless tire having a beehive-like hexagonal shape is once developed, but has a limitation in practicality due to excessive noise and vibration during the high speed driving of a vehicle
Accordingly, constant research and development efforts are being made for solving the limitations as described above. There are Korean patent Applications 10-2002-0031991 (“Patent Document 1”) and 10-2004-0039067 (“Patent Document 2”) as related prior art.
Specifically, Patent Document 1, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, discloses a tire disposed at both ends of an axle that is installed under a vehicle body and transmits a driving force of a vehicle. The tire includes a rim 1 installed in the center of the tire, an elastic part 2 formed of silicon on the outer circumference of the rim 1 and having its own elasticity, and a tread part 3 formed of crude rubber on the outer circumference of the elastic part 2 to exert a driving force and a braking force, and a plurality of protruding parts 4 formed on the outer circumference of the elastic part 2 coupled to the tread part having a concave part corresponding to the plurality of protruding parts 4. Also, the elastic part 2 is molded to include air bubbles 5 that independently contain air, respectively, and allows the tread part to be coupled to the outer circumference thereof.
However, in the case of Patent Document 1, there is a limitation in that when a nail, a reinforcing bar piece or a piece of steel plate is stuck in the tire, air leaks out of the air bubbles in the corresponding part. Thus, when the tread part of the tire contacts the ground, an unevenness occurs due to a weak pressure of the air bubbles from which air leaks. Accordingly, a vehicle shakes and bounces such that a vehicle cannot run at a high speed. Also, the tire needs to be replaced whenever a nail, a piece of reinforcing bar, or a piece of steel plate is stuck as described above.
Patent Document 2, as shown in FIG. 3, discloses a wheel and tire 6 filled with rubber materials such as synthetic resin 7 and silicon, or other materials 8. Here, a material with smaller shock absorption is disposed at the side of the wheel, and materials with larger shock absorption such as synthetic resin 7, silicon, other material 8 and rubber material are sequentially and separately disposed thereafter.
However, in case of Patent Document 2 described above, when a vehicle equipped with the tire continues to run on a highway at about 100 kilometers or more per hour for a long time, the tire heats up to more than about 80 to 90 and loses the function as a tire due to softening of the synthetic resin or general materials filled in the tire. More specifically, since the tire pressure drops down and the tire elasticity drops down as well, the tire cannot endure the vehicle weight and is compressed, and a vehicle cannot run at a high speed. Shaking and bouncing of a vehicle occurs when a vehicle runs in cold winter of about −20° C. to about −40° C. due to the loss of elasticity caused by the hardening of synthetic resin, rubber material and general material. Additionally, since a material with smaller shock absorption is disposed at the wheel side and other materials with larger shock absorption such as synthetic resin, silicon, other materials, and rubber materials are separately disposed thereafter, the materials are softened at a high temperature of 80° C. or more and are hardened at low temperature of about −20° C. to −40° C. Accordingly, a vehicle cannot drive at a high speed.